


Bel Ami

by ponyosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol trans, M/M, Sehun demi, TW menção de morte, alternate universe — whispers of the heart, natal!!, universo alternativo — sussurros do coração
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponyosh/pseuds/ponyosh
Summary: Sehun é um garoto que ama escrever romances e sonha em publicar seu livro. Um dia ele reconhece um nome que se repete em todos os livros que checou de sua biblioteca, Park Chanyeol. Em sua busca pelo dono do misterioso nome ele conhece um garoto e eles imediatamente sentem uma conexão. À medida que os dois se aproximam eles vêem melhor o quão parecidos eles são e como o destino trabalhou em seu favor.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	Bel Ami

**Author's Note:**

> SELF-PLOT  
> Inspirado filme Sussurros do coração!
> 
> Esse plot é meu bebê e ainda do meu filme favoritos do studio ghibli então espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem e se divirtam lendo!! 
> 
> E como estamos em clima natalino queria por um pouquinho disso e, com isso, desejo a vocês um ótimo natal e um ótimo ano novo, que esse ano traga algo de bom para todos vocês.

Era uma sexta-feira e Sehun estava indo à biblioteca da escola para devolver o livro que ele pegou na semana passada e para escolher outro. Ele faz isso toda sexta-feira: vai para a escola de manhã e, quando as aulas acabam, vai até a biblioteca de lá e escolhe o livro para ler na próxima semana (provavelmente um que tenha chamado sua atenção na semana anterior, ou um que tenha sido citado nas aulas de literatura que o interessou), então ele volta para casa para jantar com sua mãe e irmã.

No jantar eles costumam contar como foram seus dias. Sejeong, sua irmã, conta como foi seu dia na escola e as fofocas que estão rolando por lá (os três adoram ouvir as fofocas e, a esse ponto, conhecem quase todos da escola); Sehun conta sobre o livro que está lendo no momento ou o que pegou no dia (caso seja sexta-feira), sua família adora ouvir as diversas histórias em suas palavras, seu jeito de contá-las é bem dinâmico e sempre as deixa à beira da cadeira; e sua mãe conta sua histórias engraçadas de clientes que vão ao seu trabalho. Ela é dona de uma pequena livraria onde vende livros de todos os gêneros que você pode imaginar, menos Harry Potter, sempre que perguntam ela apenas olha para a pessoa e aponta para uma plaquinha atrás dela que diz “Não vendemos Harry Potter, não apoiamos autores transfóbicos”. Ela sempre fez questão de aprender sobre a comunidade LGBTQ+, para poder mostrar que sua livraria é segura e também para ensinar seus filhos a respeitarem os outros. Isso acabou ajudando muito Sehun a se assumir gay e, alguns anos depois, Sejeong se assumiu panssexual.

Ao acabar de comer ele faz as tarefas do dia, seus dias favoritos são os que têm aula de história e filosofia, porque as professoras gostam de passar questões que pedem um parágrafo com seu raciocínio, e Sehun gosta de sentar em sua escrivaninha e pensar bastante a respeito da pergunta dada e então escrever sua linha de raciocínio o mais resumidamente possível (na maioria das vezes saía um parágrafo mais extenso do que esperado pelas professoras, mas é um dos motivos de gostarem dele). Mas nesse dia em específico teve matemática, a única matéria que apesar de Sehun ser bom nela, nunca foi sua favorita. 

Ele terminou rápido os exercícios e logo pegou o livro, ansioso para começar a ler por ser seu gênero literário favorito: fantasia. Esse especificamente contava a história de um príncipe que se apaixona por uma fada, mas, devido a uma maldição, ela se transforma em uma ovelha de dia, porém toda noite o príncipe a visita e a observa de longe pois, por serem de mundos diferentes, nunca poderão declarar seu profundo amor um ao outro.

Sehun nunca teve muitos amigos e as amizades que um dia teve não duraram muito tempo tirando, apenas, Jongin, seu amigo há quatro anos já, então ele se via sozinho na maior parte do tempo, e foi aí que entraram os livros. Ele sempre se encantou com o jeito que escritores conseguem criar personagens e estórias tão magníficas, que tocam seu coração e o fazem mergulhar completamente nela. Por esse motivo ele ele sempre quis escrever algo tão lindo e significativo para alguém quanto esses livros são para ele.  
Ele deita em sua cama, abre o livro e olha a página com os nomes das pessoas que o pegaram antes dele, ele gosta de imaginar o que cada pessoa achou do livro. Mas então um nome específico chamou sua atenção.

Park Chanyeol

Ele o reconheceu imediatamente, pois seu nome estava em quase todos os livros que Sehun pegou esse ano e novembro já havia chegado. Isso é bem estranho…, ele pensou, mas decidiu resolver isso na semana seguinte e foi dormir.

Na segunda-feira ele acordou meia hora mais cedo do que o normal, porque estava ansioso demais para o dia começar e tinha coisa para fazer. Ele vai primeiro à biblioteca para perguntar se a bibliotecária lembra do misterioso garoto, ela é uma linda moça de cabelos morenos chamada Yoora, e também a pessoa favorita de Sehun. Ela é provavelmente a funcionária mais amigável de sua escola, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e uma xícara de chá na mão toda manhã. Ela tem uma aura calmante que faz você querer estar em sua companhia e simplesmente conversar sobre qualquer coisa com ela, porque ela parece ser o tipo de pessoa que conseguiria conversar sobre qualquer assunto e seria uma conversa daquelas que fluem naturalmente.

— Sehun, querido, bom dia! Pelo o que eu sei hoje não é sexta e você já tem um livro pra essa semana, então o que você procura? — ela diz olhando para ele e sorrindo calorosamente.

— No livro que peguei na sexta tem um nome que se repete na maioria dos livros que li esse ano, e eu queria achar quem ele é. — O garoto entrega o livro para Yoora.

— Certo, e você quer encontrar ele porque... — ela diz sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha no final, para brincar com ele, e deu certo, porque seu rosto todo corou. — Ai, ai, tô brincando, me fala o nome dele.

— É Park Chanyeol. — Yoora chega a abrir o livro, mas para ao ouvir o nome e começa a rir enquanto Sehun a olha confuso. — Por que você tá rindo?

— Desculpa — ela diz ainda rindo. — É que ele é meu irmãozinho. — Sehun não esperava isso, mas pensando um pouco, faz sentido esse tal de Chanyeol conseguir pegar tanto livro da biblioteca. O mais estranho é o garoto pegar os livros que ele queria, por isso ele tinha que escolher outro quase toda semana.

— Ele é um pilantra, mas eu acho que você ia gostar dele. Vocês têm bastante em comum, parando pra pensar, até gostam dos mesmos livros. — Ela sorri e ele sorri de volta.

— Obrigado, Yoora!

— Sem problemas, tome de volta seu livro e tenha um ótimo dia. — Ela entrega o livro nas mãos dele e ele vai para a aula.

… 

Segundas são chatas, é o único dia da semana em que Sehun não tem aulas com Jongin e, portanto, ele tem que esperar até o intervalo para vê-lo. Eles costumam sentar na arquibancada do ginásio e comer seu lanche ali. Outro motivo para eles irem lá todo dia tem um nome, e é Do Kyungsoo. Na verdade, ele é o motivo de Jongin ir para o ginásio vê-lo jogar, e Sehun o acompanha para "apoio emocional", como ele mesmo diz. Porém, nesse dia, a conversa foi diferente.

— Jongin. — Ele chama o amigo, que estava prestando atenção em um certo jogador. — Sexta eu peguei um livro da biblioteca e aquele nome tava nesse livro também. — O assunto do garoto misterioso fez Jongin esquecer completamente do jogo.

— Park Chanyeol? — Seu amigo assente. — Me diz que você finalmente achou ele.

— Bem, não exatamente. Eu.. — Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, o sinal para as aulas toca e eles têm que se despedir.

… 

Poucas horas depois, as aulas terminam e os dois amigos pegam suas bicicletas e vão para a cafeteria perto da escola. Lá eles pedem seus cappuccinos, sentam em uma mesa e Sehun continua sua história.

— Então, eu fui pra biblioteca antes da escola hoje e perguntei pra Yoora se ela podia ajudar e ela me disse que ele é irmão dela. — O outro garoto arregala os olhos, chocado.

— Mentira. — Sehun diz "não" com a cabeça. — Mas ela não falou mais nada? Tipo a aparência dele?

— Não, ela só falou que ele é um pirralho e que a gente tem bastante em comum.

— Até parece o garoto perfeito pra você — diz ele rindo e o outro garoto ri de leve.

— Idiota, mas seria interessante ser amigo dele.

Suas bebidas chegam e o assunto acaba mudando. Sehun pega seu caderno, onde ele está escrevendo um livro que trouxe para Jongin ler e dar suas opiniões. O livro conta a história de dois garotos que vivem em lados opostos do mundo e descobrem que são almas gêmeas. Eles não têm condições de se verem, mas toda semana eles escrevem cartas um para o outro, porém uma vez um dos garotos não recebeu uma carta, nem na outra semana. Nesse tempo, ele teve a oportunidade de perceber o quanto que a falta do outro o abalava, mas não entendia o porquê. 

Jongin sempre adorou como Sehun conseguia colocar sentimentos em palavras e fazê-lo se identificar com o que os personagens sentem e pela situação que estão passando. Os dois, então, terminam de tomar os cappuccinos, pagam e vão embora, esquecendo o caderno na mesa.

… 

Chanyeol acaba de entrar na cafeteria para seu turno e reconhece dois garotos da sua escola sentados em uma mesa conversando, um deles é Sehun, o garoto que ele se interessa desde o ano passado. Ele sempre chamou a atenção de Chanyeol, com seu jeito de ser e com os livros que vivia lendo quando estava sozinho, e desde então ele começou a frequentar a biblioteca. Como sua irmã trabalha lá e como ela já tinha percebido seu interesse pelo garoto, ela contou para o irmão que Sehun ia lá principalmente às sextas e ocasionalmente nos outros dias para sentar e ler em silêncio.

Seu amigo, Jongdae, trabalha com ele na cafeteria e sabe da sua “paixãozinha” pelo menino e, assim como sua irmã, sempre o contava quando ele vinha tomar café antes de seu turno. Nesse dia, para sua sorte, ele estava lá durante seu turno.

Chanyeol colocou seu avental e já foi para o caixa começar a atender os clientes que iam chegando. Alguns minutos se passaram e os clientes diminuíram.

— Ei, Yeol, deixa que eu fico no caixa agora, vai lá retirar os pratos e xícaras da mesa 10 e aproveita e se declara pro seu amor por favor. — Jongdae brinca e em troca seu amigo mostra a língua para ele.

— Haha, muito engraçado. — Ele pega uma bandeja e vai até a mesa limpá-la, mas fica em silêncio e só dá um sorriso minúsculo antes de voltar para o balcão e receber um olhar de desaprovação do amigo.

O intervalo do turno deles chega e Chanyeol lembra que hoje era o dia do ensaio para o festival que sua escola está organizando, onde ele irá performar uma música. Ele pega sua guitarra e vai em direção à porta, até que Jongdae o para e entrega um caderno em sua mão livre. Chanyeol olha para o amigo, confuso.

— Sehun deixou na mesa quando saiu uns minutos atrás, devolve pra ele. — Ele dá uma piscada e volta para o seu intervalo antes que seu amigo possa explicar que vai se atrasar e que Sehun pode estar bem longe dali a esse ponto, mas mesmo assim ele para na calçada e o procura, sem saber por onde ele foi.

… 

Sehun e Jongin estavam há alguns minutos andando quando Sehun para de repente.

— Ai, eu deixei meu caderno lá, eu preciso voltar para pegar. Você pode continuar, eu te alcanço. — Jongin assente e continua andando carregando sua bicicleta do lado.

Ao chegar no quarteirão à frente da cafeteria, ele vê um garoto segurando seu caderno e olhando para os lados, o procurando. Ele era mais alto que Sehun, cabelos morenos compridos batendo no pescoço, com uma franja repartida no meio, e muito bonito. Ele segurava em sua outra mão uma capa de guitarra preta, e nela havia desenhos de diversos tipos de flores, provavelmente feitos pelo garoto.

Sehun corre até ele para pegar o que é seu, mas tropeça no degrau da calçada e cai em cima do garoto, ambos indo ao chão, junto de seus pertences.

— Meu Deus, me desculpa — diz Sehun ao levantar e dar sua mão para o garoto se apoiar e se levantar também.

— Não tem problema — responde ele e abaixa para pegar sua guitarra no chão ao mesmo tempo em que Sehun pega seu caderno. Chanyeol olha para o objeto na mão do garoto e aponta para ele.

— Ah, esse caderno é meu — diz Sehun rindo. — Eu esqueci ele na mesa.

— Ah, sim! Eu estava esperando pra devolver ele a você — diz Chanyeol passando a mão nas costas da cabeça e com as bochechas coradas. O garoto agradece e se vira para ir embora, mas antes que o mais alto pudesse se segurar, ele diz: — Ei, eu vou performar no festival que o colégio Hato tá organizando, caso você se interesse… por música. — Ele imediatamente cora pensando no quanto o garoto deve estar achando-o estranho. Mas ele se vira e sorri.

— Eu adoraria ver, você toca guitarra, né? — Sehun aponta para a capa que ele está segurando e o outro garoto assente. — Okay, então te vejo lá! — Ele abre o maior sorriso e acena ao ir embora. Chanyeol podia jurar que seu coração derreteu naquele momento.

… 

Nessas últimas semanas, quase todos os dias, os dois amigos iam tomar um café onde Chanyeol trabalha e sempre em seus intervalos o chamavam para sentar com eles e conversavam sobre interesses comuns, às vezes até passando do tempo do intervalo de Chanyeol.

Um dia desses, Jongin acabou não podendo ir para a cafeteria porque finalmente conseguiu chamar Kyungsoo para sair, então Sehun decidiu ir sozinho até a cafeteria e, no intervalo de Chanyeol, ele mostra seu caderno onde está escrevendo seu livro para ele e começa a contar sua história, mas por falta de tempo ele é interrompido. Chanyeol queria ouvir mais, então pediu para o garoto ficar até o fim de seu turno para poderem continuar.

— Então, ele percebe o quanto o garoto é importante pra ele e que o mundo não seria o mesmo sem ele, sabe? — O turno dele já tinha acabado e eles decidiram ficar mais algumas horas conversando na cafeteria, em uma mesa bem no cantinho do fundo da loja. Eles pediram dois cappuccinos e dois pedaços de bolo enquanto Sehun conta detalhadamente sua história, como especificamente pedido por Chanyeol. — Tendo percebido isso, ele decide viajar até onde o outro vive. Durante a viagem, ele continuou escrevendo e mandando cartas para ele. Ao chegar lá, ele finalmente conhece sua alma gêmea e conta que sentiu muito sua falta e que seus dias sempre se iluminavam quando chegava uma de suas cartas. Mas na verdade o amor deles não é um amor romântico, entende? Eles têm essa conexão espiritual, mas não chega a ter um romance entre eles.

Sehun termina de contar a trama até onde ele parou de escrever e olha para o rosto fascinado do garoto à sua frente, ele está com as duas mãos nas bochechas e com brilhos nos olhos, nem ele sabia o quanto gostava de ouvir o garoto falar com sua voz de mel.

— Uau. — É tudo que ele diz por enquanto. Eles voltam a comer seus bolos e então ele diz algo que estava em sua mente durante a história. — Eu gostei de como você meio que desconstruiu o tema de almas gêmeas, porque todo mundo automaticamente pensa num conceito romântico sendo que não é sobre isso, é sobre um vínculo entre duas almas; isso transcende o que a gente entende como romance, né. — Sehun sorri ao ouvir a análise do outro. Ele foi pego de surpresa porque se sentiu visto e compreendido. Por mais que o garoto não soubesse tudo que já lhe aconteceu, é como se ele entendesse Sehun, como se ambos estivessem… ligados. Sehun refletiu tanto de si mesmo em sua história, os sentimentos que ele nunca havia expressado e que havia trancado lá no fundo de si e que, inconscientemente, espelhou isso em seus personagens.

— É exatamente isso que eu quis expressar. — Ele olha para o outro e vê como ele é especial, como se o universo trabalhasse em seu favor. — Fico feliz que entendeu. — Os dois trocam sorrisos que duram até ambos descansarem suas cabeças nos travesseiros e sonharem.

… 

Duas semanas se passaram e era sábado, dia do festival, dia de Sehun ver a performance do “gatinho da cafeteria”, como Jongin o chama.

O show começava às 16h e eles chegam lá duas horas antes, para poderem andar um pouco antes de irem para a frente do palco e assistir a performance.

Sehun manda mensagem para Chanyeol, falando que eles chegaram, e ele responde que está se preparando e ensaiando para o show e espera vê-lo na plateia. Ele sorri lendo e relendo aquela mensagem, sentindo que algo bom estava por vir.

Faltavam cinco minutos para o show e os dois estavam a caminho do palco quando o celular de Sehun toca, ele ia recusar a ligação, mas vê que é sua irmã, então atende sabendo que ela apenas ligaria se fosse algo importante.

— Sehun, você poderia vir pra casa? Por favor. — Ela parece nervosa e Sehun se preocupa

— Por quê? Sejeong, o que aconteceu?

— Mãe saiu já faz quase duas horas e não voltou, nem mandou mensagem, eu tô preocupada.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu tô indo pra casa já. — Ele desliga e manda mensagem para Chanyeol, avisando que precisou ir embora e que sentia muito.

Eles estão prestes a sair pelo portão de entrada quando ouvem o anúncio para a próxima apresentação:

— Para nossa próxima performance, eu os apresento Park Chanyeol, cantando a música “It’s U” por Cavetown. Tenham um bom show.

Seus queixos caem enquanto todos os pontos se ligam. Ele estudar na mesma escola que Sehun, assim como Chanyeol. Ele dizer que vai performar nesse exato horário e o apresentador falar o nome de Chanyeol. Ele gostar tanto de livros e se interessar tanto pelo livro de Sehun e o nome nos livros. Tudo fazia sentido. Tudo se encaixava.

… 

A volta para a casa do mais velho se constituiu de seu amigo rindo de sua cara, pois já havia ligado os pontos tempos atrás.

— Cara, como você não percebeu? Ele tem a cara da Yoora. — Jongin estava listando tudo que Sehun deixou passar como se ele estivesse fazendo essa lista há um tempo já (o que foi o caso).

— Mas eles não... — Ele parou de falar por um momento para pensar e concluiu que: — Okay, pensando um pouco, eles se parecem sim.

Eles se olham e dizem ao mesmo tempo: — São os olhos.

Jongin o lançou um olhar que dizia "tô falando" e eles continuaram andando. Ao chegarem em casa, veem o carro da mãe de Sehun parado na garagem com o porta-malas aberto e correm para dentro. Lá, viram Sejeong ajudando a mãe a guardar as compras. Sua mãe fica chocada ao ver o filho na porta.

— Querido? Achei que você tinha o festival pra ir hoje? — diz ela com sua voz doce enquanto continuava a guardar os potes de sorvete na geladeira. Todos que a conhecem se encantam com sua voz e com seu jeito amoroso de ser. Sehun ouviu sua vida inteira como sua voz lembra a de sua mãe, assim como sua personalidade, porém sua irmã sempre foi mais direta e expressiva, nunca em um sentido ruim, pois sempre demonstrou simpatia e respeito. O pai deles foi embora logo após o nascimento de Sejeong, deixando os dois com apenas 1 ano de idade de diferença sozinhos com a mãe. Depois disso, claro, ela ficou devastada, mas apesar de ter perdido esse apoio, esse suporte, ela nunca deixou que eles se sentissem sozinhos. Ela sempre os lembrava que não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que seja a pior das situações, enquanto eles estiverem juntos, tudo vai dar certo no final. Por isso eles se tornaram uma família tão unida, mesmo que eventualmente ocorra um desentendimento entre Sejeong e Sehun, (porque, bem, adolescentes) no final eles conseguem resolver qualquer que seja o problema.

Jongin, por outro lado, nunca teve irmãos ou mãe, apenas seu pai do seu lado, e ele sempre foi e continua sendo seu maior torcedor e amigo. Mas seu pai e a mãe de Sehun são muito opostos, cada um com sua própria experiência de vida e, portanto, diferentes perspectivas. Enquanto a mãe de Sehun o ensinou a ser paciente e respeitoso e não levantar a voz se não for necessário, o pai de Jongin o ensinou a se defender (não através de luta mas através de atos e palavras, não deixando que falem sobre ele ou que o ridicularizem) e a como estabelecer-se no mundo. Porém algo que ambos ensinaram a seus filhos é que nem sempre o mundo será lindo e indulgente e nem todos serão bons com eles, às vezes a vida vai te derrubar e pessoas irão pisar em você, mas cair não significa fraqueza, e pessoas vão tentar desestabilizá-los quando se levantarem, mas não conseguirão.

— A Sejeong ligou preocupada porque você não entrou em contato por um tempo, achei melhor voltar — explicou ele pegando algumas sacolas que estavam no chão e colocando em cima da mesa para desempacotar, e Jongin foi até o carro pegar o resto das sacolas.

— Ai, eu sinto muito por isso, meu celular descarregou e não consegui mandar mensagem antes, desculpa por preocupar vocês. — Ela foi até seus filhos e deu um beijo em suas testas. — E sinto muito que você acabou perdendo o resto do festival querido.

— Eu também... — Sehun termina de ajudar com as compras e sobe para o seu quarto. Ele deita em sua cama com seu caderno em mãos, mas acaba não escrevendo nada, em vez disso ele pensa em Chanyeol e em tudo que aconteceu.

É tão surreal a coincidência de eles serem a mesma pessoa... Mas de uma forma faz sentido o garoto que o olha com tanta admiração enquanto ouve sua história também gostar tanto de ler livros assim como Sehun. E, logo quando ele conheceu Chanyeol, já sentiu que seus destinos estavam entrelaçados; ele não faz ideia do que vai acontecer, mas sabe que com a companhia do garoto não tem como ser uma jornada ruim. Entretanto, com isso vem a grande pergunta: Eu gosto dele? Jongin com certeza diria que sim, mas é mais complicado do que isso.

Tem tantos fatores que quanto mais eu penso, mais eles complicam a situação. E se eu acabar não sendo o que ele procura? E se ele acabar não sendo o que eu procuro?

Romance é muito assustador. Há um tempo atrás, Sehun leu sobre o que é ser demirromântico e, apesar de naquele momento não ter dado muita bola, pensando agora fazia total sentido. Porque por algum motivo ele quer estar na companhia de Chanyeol e estabelecer um laço com ele, o que ele nunca entendeu é se esse sentimento é romântico ou platônico.

Sehun cancela o plano que tinha de escrever e, ao invés disso, pega seu celular para colocar música. Ele lembra da música que Chanyeol tocou no festival e decide ouvi-la, e dorme ao som de sua leve melodia. 

… 

Poucas semanas haviam se passado e o Natal se aproximava. Nesse período, Sehun se focou em terminar seu livro, mas não soube como escrever o desfecho faltando aproximadamente uma página, então deixou-o de lado e começou a passar os dias ajudando sua mãe em sua livraria, decorando-a, varrendo e organizando os livros enquanto ela atendia os clientes. Ele sempre gostou de fazer atividades ouvindo música, porque assim ele acaba não pensando sobre tudo que sempre está acontecendo, e agora não é uma exceção. Desde aquele dia ele pensou e pesquisou mais a fundo e chegou a conclusão de que ele era sim demirromântico, o que ele não sabia como resolver ainda era sobre contar essa informação para Chanyeol, porque para sua família e Jongin ele logo contou e ambos o aceitaram sem nem hesitar, mas por algum motivo ele tinha receio de contar para o garoto. 

Faltavam ainda duas semanas para o Natal e eles estavam abrindo a livraria às 8 da manhã. Sehun entrou e já pegou seu fone para começar a trabalhar como ele está acostumado a fazer. Ultimamente ele tem escutado muito a música que foi tocada no festival por Chanyeol, ele até procurou a letra e viu o quanto ele se identificava com ela, e também descobriu que o próprio cantor é arromântico e assexual, então começou a ouvir outras músicas dele e se viciou. 

Nesse dia poucos clientes apareceram, então Sehun acabou tendo pouco trabalho e ficou boa parte do tempo lendo algum livro dali que o interessou. Sempre que entra um cliente, Sehun olha, porque caso ele precise de alguma ajuda, ele vai ajudar, mas ao levantar a cabeça dessa vez ele não esperava ver Park Chanyeol parado na porta.

Ele vai até a mãe de Sehun e pergunta onde ele está e ela aponta para onde o filho está sentado. Chanyeol olha e ele acena constrangido enquanto vê o outro se aproximando, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

— Oi — diz o mais alto ao se aproximar o bastante para ter uma conversa e se encosta na prateleira de livros, ficando de frente a Sehun, que estava sentado em uma pequena escada, situada em um canto bem no fundo da loja, que provavelmente vai a um depósito.

— Oi — responde ele e logo vem o silêncio constrangedor. 

— Como vão as coisas?

— Porque não me contou que era o Chanyeol? — dizem eles ao mesmo tempo, e Sehun logo se arrepende de ter falado assim.

— Eu… achei que você sabia meu nome, tá no meu crachá da cafeteria — diz ele tentando segurar o riso.

— Ei, em minha defesa você tirava no intervalo, então não deu pra prestar atenção. — Ele tenta se defender, mas percebe que não dá muito certo e acaba rindo junto. — É que já faz um bom tempo que eu vejo seu nome nos livros da biblioteca da escola e queria te achar. — O mais alto dá uma risada e Sehun percebe que gosta de suas risadas, elas soam como andar nas nuvens, uma metáfora que ele percebe que faz mais sentido em sua cabeça.

— Então você percebeu… Eu leio bastante livros, com minha irmã sendo a bibliotecária é fácil arranjar uns acordos. — Eles conversam sem ver o tempo passar, até que começam a chegar clientes e Sehun tem que voltar ao trabalho.

Quando ele viu que os clientes terminaram suas compras e foram embora e os que ficaram estavam olhando as prateleiras ainda, ele foi procurar Chanyeol e o encontrou conversando com sua mãe. Ele foi correndo com medo de sua mãe estar contando algo constrangedor.

— Por que você e sua irmã não vêm passar o Natal conosco? Vocês são mais do que bem-vindos! — Ele ouve ela dizer ao garoto. — Seus pais estão convidados também, claro. — Ao ouvir isso seu rosto mudou, ficou triste.

— Somos só eu e minha irmã — diz ele olhando para os seus pé, sentindo o ar no cômodo ficar desconfortável. Ele sente uma mão em cima do seu ombro, o confortando, e olha para o garoto ao seu lado, seu olhar compreensivo e acolhedor.

— Eu sinto muito. — Chanyeol põe a mão em cima da dele e sorri de lado.

— Obrigado. — Então ele se vira para a mulher, ela tinha um sorriso acolhedor semelhante ao de seu filho no rosto. — E seria um prazer passar o Natal na sua casa, eu agradeço o convite. 

Eram 18h e eles já estavam fechando a loja, o dia havia sido bom, muitos clientes passaram por lá e saíram com sacolas cheias de livros. Os garotos pararam um ao lado do outro na calçada enquanto a mulher trancava a porta e virava a placa que agora dizia “Fechado”.

— Mãe, tem problema se eu for tomar um café com o Chanyeol antes de voltar pra casa? — O garoto havia convidado ele para passear enquanto conversavam mais cedo porque faziam semanas que não se falavam.

— Claro, filho, só não volta muito tarde e se cuida, okay? — Sehun assente, eles se despedem e caminham em direções opostas.

… 

Eles andam por alguns minutos em um silêncio um tanto incômodo, porque nenhum dos dois sabe o que falar para iniciar uma conversa. Sehun decide tomar a iniciativa com o que vier na cabeça dele.

— Meu pai foi embora quando eu tinha 1 ano de idade. — fala ele de repente, assustando o outro que estava olhando para os próprios pés. Ele havia pensado nisso quando ouviu Chanyeol contando sobre os pais, e simpatizava com ele.

— Eu sinto muito — diz ele com um tom tão sincero que Sehun sabe que veio do seu coração.

— Não precisa sentir muito, ele não fez muita falta no final das contas e minha mãe sempre foi uma ótima mãe pra gente. — Ele sorri quando percebe que, no final, ele não ressentia seu pai por ter ido, ele acabou tendo uma vida saudável que provavelmente não teria se ele tivesse ficado.

— Isso é ótimo, eu sinto falta dos meus. — Eles compartilham um olhar de simpatia.

— Posso perguntar como aconteceu? — Chanyeol respira fundo antes de responder.

— Aconteceu nove anos atrás, quando eu tinha 8 anos. Eles saíram para comer em um restaurante e naquela noite um grupo assaltou o lugar e fez todos que estavam lá de reféns, e no final… eliminaram todos. — Ele parou de andar, a lembrança da morte de seus pais ainda muito viva em sua cabeça. Ele lembra como se fosse ontem quando os policiais apareceram em sua porta para informá-los do incidente que ocorreu naquela noite, o qual mudaria suas vidas para sempre. Sorte deles que Yoora já era maior de idade na época, então eles conseguiram independência e se mudaram para a cidade onde moram atualmente.

— Que horrível, não consigo nem imaginar como deve ter sido — diz Sehun e segura a mão do amigo, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

— Foi difícil, nunca deixou de ser, mas eu tenho a Yoora e ela tem a mim, nós sempre cuidamos um do outro e eu sei que não estou sozinho. — Ele olha para Sehun tentando dizer que aquilo se aplicava a ele também e que ele também não está sozinho. — Vamos, a cafeteria fica logo no próximo quarteirão.

… 

A véspera do Natal finalmente chegou e às 18h os irmãos já estavam se arrumando para ir à casa de Sehun, ambos colocaram suéteres de Natal, ambos foram feitos por Yoora e o de Chanyeol ela fez nas cores da bandeira trans, logo depois dele se assumir à ela. Foi em um Natal quatro anos atrás, ela fez questão de dizê-lo o quão orgulhosa ela estava dele e de conseguir prover tudo que ele precisasse. Assim, ela foi atrás dos hormônios e logo ele já estava começando a transição. Foram quatro anos de muita emoção e mudanças positivas, agora Chanyeol sente que está no caminho certo como a pessoa que ele sempre desejou ser.

Eles passarão a noite lá, depois da ceia e de abrir os presentes, e no dia 25 terão o almoço de Natal. Logo quando ficam prontos e tem tudo em mãos, incluindo o vinho mais caro que têm em casa para tomarem na ceia e os presentes que compraram para a família que os acolheu nesse dia especial, eles entram no carro e depois de alguns minutos chegam na casa de Sehun. Após baterem na porta, são atendidos pela dona da casa; ela vestia um vestido rosa com babados embaixo e por cima um avental, significando que a preparação para a ceia já começou.

— Olá! Entrem, entrem, sejam bem-vindos! — Ela abriu o maior sorriso ao ver os dois na porta e se moveu para perto dela, dando espaço para eles entrarem.

— Boa noite, eu trouxe um vinho e posso ajudar no que precisar na cozinha, eu sei cozinhar. — diz Yoora entregando a garrafa na mão dela.

— Quanta gentileza, muito obrigada, querida, me siga. E você, querido, pode deixar os presentes embaixo da árvore na sala. — Ela pegou sua irmã pelo braço e a levou para a cozinha, já dando instruções e Yoora seguindo.

Chanyeol fez como ela disse e deixou os presentes embaixo da árvore; ela era branca e os enfeites eram todos dourados, vermelhos e verdes e nas paredes da sala, perto do teto, eles colocaram as luzes. Ele parou para perceber como a casa deles era pequena e aconchegante, as paredes eram todas pintadas de branco com alguns quadros e em todo lugar que ele olhava tinham plantas, em um dos cantos da sala ele percebeu um piano e pensou se poderia tocar algo já que sabe tocar, mas seu pensamento é interrompido.

— Gostei das unhas, preto fica bom em você. — Ele ouve uma voz familiar atrás de si e vira para ver Sehun parado sorrindo. Ele estava lindo, como sempre, mas hoje seu cabelo estava natural e encaracolado. Ele vestia um suéter também, mas verde, e nos detalhes tinham pequenos sapos e flores. Chanyeol achou aquilo a coisa mais adorável que ele já viu.

— Preto também fica bom em você — responde ele ao notar que Sehun também pintou suas unhas de preto. Eles sorriram e se abraçaram, o toque quente fazendo Chanyeol corar, ele podia abraçar o garoto por dias que não enjoaria. Mas logo eles se separam e Sehun chama sua irmã para ele conhecer. Os três sentam no sofá e conversam por um tempo; quando Chanyeol percebe que os assuntos estão acabando, ele tem uma ideia.

— Ei, Sehun, posso tocar algo no piano? — pergunta ele quase de repente. Quando o menor diz que sim, ele o pega pelo pulso e o puxa até o piano. — Sabe a música que toquei no festival? — Ele assente. — Sabe a letra? — Ele assente de novo.

Chanyeol pausa por um momento tentando lembrar quais os acordes iniciais. Ao lembrar, ele olha para Sehun, ele parece etéreo naquele momento.

— Pronto? — Ele respira fundo e assente. 

Chanyeol começa a tocar, a música é calma e aquece o coração. Ele olha para o garoto ao seu lado e vê que ele está de olhos fechados, sentindo a música.

“I guess it’s just another one of those nights  
When I’ll spend way too much time   
On something so small that no one really cares about at all

I guess it’s just another one of those thoughts   
That I can’t really find a cause  
Whether it’s all just in my mind or something more here in my life

It’s U, It’s U  
Oh God it’s U, It’s U”

A esse ponto a mãe de Sehun e Yoora se juntaram a eles na sala, já que a mesa estava pronta, e sentaram no sofá para vê-los cantando.

Eles estavam se olhando, sem se importar muito com o que acontecia fora da bolha em que estavam.

“If you’re awake, then I am too  
If you’re lost, then I’ll find you  
If you’re hurt, then I’ll fix you

If you go blind, I’ll describe the view  
If you can’t feel, then I’ll hold you  
If you fall, know I’ve got you”

Eles cantam juntos e, naquele momento, Sehun sente que o universo queria isso, queria eles juntos. Ele sente que, mesmo não sentindo o amor por Chanyeol que queria naquele momento, eles tinham um laço e todo o tempo do mundo, do universo à sua disposição, e isso foi como tirar uma tonelada de suas costas.

“If you fall down too far and I can’t see you through these marks  
And your eyes are covered in scars and my head’s filling with tar  
Don’t worry, we’ll find another way out

Your silhouette doesn't look quite right  
And I can never find the time  
To bury my hands in words  
I'd grow a new kind of evergreen tree, just for you and me  
On second thoughts, will you even remember me?”

A música estava chegando ao seu final e ambos desejavam que aquele pequeno momento durasse para sempre e que pudessem ter mais simples momentos como esse. Então, olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro, eles cantam e cantam e cantam por uma eternidade.

“But it's always been U (It's always been U)  
It's always been U (It's always been U)  
It's always been U (It's always been U)  
It's always been U (It's always been U)  
It's always been U (It's always been U)  
It's always been U  
Is it me for U?”

O momento se dissipa ao ouvirem palmas alegres e orgulhosas das mulheres sentadas no sofá. Todos se levantam e se dirigem à mesa para iniciar a ceia. 

No cardápio da noite estava risoto, batata rostie, bacalhau e, claro, salada de maionese; para sobremesa tem pavê, rabanada e uma montanha de biscoitos de gengibre enfeitados (tinha bonecos de gengibre, árvores de Natal, estrelas, até renas). 

A ceia foi cheia de histórias e risadas e elogios à comida divina. Ao terminarem de comer toda a comida da mesa (menos os biscoitos que ficaram de lanche para o dia seguinte), eles se sentaram nos sofás e colocaram filmes de Natal para assistirem.

Em uma piscada já era meia-noite; decidiram que não queriam esperar amanhecer e abriram os presentes naquela hora. Senhora Oh ganhou de seus filhos um dia no spa, com direito a tudo que ela quiser e uma nova plaquinha com o nome da livraria para ela pendurar na porta dos irmãos; Sejeong ganhou quatro telas de tamanhos diferentes, para poder fazer suas pinturas, e tintas novas; Yoora, por sua vez, ganhou uma caneca escrito “melhor bibliotecária do mundo” dos outros irmãos; Sehun ganhou um pequeno toca-discos de sua família e uma máquina de escrever de Chanyeol, com um cartão que dizia “pro seu livro virar realidade”; e Chanyeol ganhou um estojo de aquarela de Sehun e também um cartão que estava escrito “para você colorir o mundo”.

Após abrirem tudo já era quase 3 da manhã, então decidiram ir dormir, a mãe deles foi dormir em seu quarto e o resto decidiu dormir no chão da sala, como uma festa de pijama. Logo todos estavam dormindo profundamente.

Chanyeol estava sonhando com algo que foi interrompido quando sentiu alguém o chacoalhando. Ele abre os olhos e senta tentando identificar quem é.

— Me segue. — Ele identifica que a pessoa é Sehun, mas até perceber o que está acontecendo, o garoto já está andando e Chanyeol tem que se apressar para acompanhá-lo sem pisar nas outras duas pessoas deitadas no chão.

Quando ele consegue passar dessa fase, ele vê que Sehun está esperando por ele e pega sua mão, o puxando com pressa até o segundo andar.

— Nós temos pouco tempo, vem logo — diz ele sussurrando, Chanyeol ainda está acordando, mas apressa o passo mesmo sem saber do que se trata.

Eles entram em um quarto que Chanyeol presume ser de Sehun, ele tem pouco tempo para escanear o quarto, mas consegue notar discos colados na parede, uma bandeira arco-íris e um terrário com três sapos, no vidro tem um papel com três nomes: Ruberto, Froddie e Stevie.

Sehun o leva em direção à janela e sobe nela, saindo no telhado, e oferece sua mão para ajudá-lo a subir. Ele a pega e senta no telhado do lado dele e, ao olhar para onde ele estava olhando, Chanyeol entende o que estão fazendo ali. 

No horizonte uma mistura de laranja e azul dançam em harmonia em volta do sol. Ele imagina quantas vezes Sehun já veio olhar essa vista, quantas vezes ele veio para pensar, quantas vezes ele estava triste e precisava de um lembrete de como o mundo é mágico, quantas vezes ele veio precisando de conselho e conforto e os recebeu do sol, das nuvens e de todas as cores dançando e festejando no céu.

Sehun olha para o garoto do seu lado, ele olha como seus olhos estão brilhando em admiração enquanto ele observa cada pedaço e movimento do vasto céu em sua frente. Ele imagina como dirá para ele e como ele reagiria, se ele iria embora ou se decidiria esperá-lo. Seu olhar volta para a obra de arte que é o céu e pensa em como não importa o quão ruim o clima esteja, quantas trovoadas, quantos tornados, quantas tempestades aconteçam, o céu sempre se recupera e eventualmente volta à sua beleza natural e talvez, apenas talvez, isso valha para ele também.

Ele respira fundo e decide se soltar, soltar essa insegurança e medo do que pode ou não acontecer.

— Eu… — Ele o olha. — Eu sou demirromântico. — Ele sente o olhar de Chanyeol em si, esperando ele continuar, mas continua olhando para frente.

— Eu sei que você gosta de mim, e eu gosto de você também, só não do mesmo jeito, não ainda, pelo menos. O que acontece é que eu sinto uma conexão com você, eu só preciso de tempo. — Sehun finalmente o olha. — Se não for pedir muito. — Ao ver um sorriso no rosto de Chanyeol seu coração se acalma. Tá tudo bem.

— Eu espero o tempo que for — diz ele olhando em seus olhos com toda a genuinidade que pudesse expressar, e Sehun dá um sorriso que dizia “obrigado”.

Ambos voltam a olhar para frente, o sol já nasceu e está quase acima de suas cabeças, e o azul já dominou a maior parte do céu, trazendo um sentimento de paz consigo. O dia se iniciou e com ele novos começos e infinitas possibilidades.

Sehun colocou sua mão em cima da de Chanyeol e entrelaçou seus dedos, um sentimento de completude acalmando seu coração.

E naquele momento, Sehun soube como terminaria seu livro.


End file.
